Goro Goro no Mi
The Goro Goro no Mi, also known as the Goro Goro Fruit, is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows user to transform into electricity at will as well as control it. "Goro Goro" is the sound of thunder. In the 4kids adaption, it is called the Rumble Rumble Fruit. It was eaten by Eneru. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strengths like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Eneru is able to produce electricity as well as become electricity. With this in mind, Eneru is able to create electric based attacks. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into electricity and allowing the attack to pass through him. Turning into electricity also has the added effect of electrecuting an opponent.One Piece Manga Chapter 264, Eneru electricutes Kamikiri through the warrior's spear piercing his head. The user is also able to travel at a lightning fast speed by turning to lightning. It is called "invincible" among all the others devil fruit powers because thunder is closely linked to Godly power. It's weakness is rubber. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Eneru mostly to enforce his self proclaimed divine right as god. All of Eneru's attacks are named after Thunder Gods from various mythologies and religions.SBS questions: One Piece Manga Vol.33 Chapter 313, Fan Question: Can you please tell us where all of Eneru's attacks come from originally? The named techniques that are used by Eneru that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *''' 5, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari (# Million Volt Buzz):' Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "buzz" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley." *'Sanga:' Eneru unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sanga" is the Yoruban (West African) god of thunder. *'El Thor:' Also known as "God's Judgement" mostly used to punish "infidels", Eneru focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, deep frying said unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. This was first seen being used on Conis for telling Luffy and the others about what she did to them. She was however luckily saved by Gan Fall before it hit her. Thor is the Norse god of thunder. In the 4kids dub, this is called '''Volt Bolt'. *'Ishkur:' "Ishkur" is the Mesopotamian god of thunder. *'Kari:' Eneru heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it creates an explosive thunder clap, only to re-appear moments later completely unharmed. "Kari" is the Malayan god of thunder. *'30,000,000 Volt Hino/Hino Avian Zap:' Eneru bangs on the drum on his lower right hand-side with his staff to create a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning from said drum. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. *'Kiten:' Eneru bangs on the drum on his lower left hand-side with his staff to create a giant beast shaped blast of lightning from said drum. "Kiten" is an Asian god of thunder. *'60,000,000 Volt Julungul:' Eneru bangs on his top two drums with his staff to create a giant dragon shaped blast of lightning from them much stronger then Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. *'Gloam Paddling (Luminous Forging):' Eneru uses this Goro Goro no Mi powers to heat metal and melt nearby metal then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy the used this attack to change his gold staff into a trident and to create the gold ball on Luffy's arm from some of the gold plating on his ship Maxim. Thus far only gold, but he may be able to do it with other metals as well. *'Thunder Cloud:' Creates a cloud (similar to the one in Dragonball), that he rides to attack his enemies to just to travel around. *'Thunder Storm:' A thunder storm is created by the ark, Maxim and Eneru's powers. *'Mamaragan:' The aforementioned thunder storm showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal God of Thunder. *'Raigoh (Thunder Soul Guide)/Ragal:' Also known as the Advent of Thunder, Eneru creates a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity, the ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. It is created by combining the powers of the ark, Maxim, and Eneru's own powers. "Raigou" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. *'200,000,000 Volts Amaru (Bolt of Heaven)/Amal:' Eneru transforms into a giant Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity and supposedly is when Eneru is at his strongest, but we never see how strong it is as Luffy quickly beats him with his Gomu Gomu no Golden Rifle attack. References Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia